Ahri and the summoner
by SkyBreed
Summary: When a summoner crosses into the League of Legends universe, the game changes completely.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The night was young; the sun had just started to set itself on the fields of justice. Ahri was sitting in her house alone, a rarity in her life. She flipped through the pages of a book she was currently reading, a tome on differences between poisons. Ahri was dressed in her normal dress slash coat mixture she always wore. Her long pale legs were crossed over the grey bed sheets she currently was sitting on.

The off-season was probably the most enjoyable to the fox, no fights to be had unless it was needed. The League took a lot out of her, various summoners wanting to see her prowess in combat. It was rare to see Ahri _not _on the battlefield. She wondered what the reason behind it was. She was still rather weak in her mind. She really didn't deserve the amount of fame she truly had; or so she thought.

Ahri felt a slight disturbance, like something was about to happen but instead of going and confirming her feelings, she opted to stay on the bed and continue reading. The feeling only increased as she tried to dismiss it more and more. A loud buzzing sounded from outside her one floor home. While Ahri was in a remote place in a forest, she was still relatively close to Piltover; in fact it was the sheriff herself who had given her the home.

Ahri finally gave up and let out a loud sigh of anger. As she started to get up she found herself sitting right back down, eyes wide with shock. A loud explosion was replaced by the buzzing noise; Ahri's front door imploded inwards as an object came soaring through the door at high speeds.

The object gasped. "Ugh." It groaned. "That hurt like hell. Damn computer." Ahri realized that it was not an object, but a person. With out opening his eyes the man continued to talk to himself. "Just gotta figure out where I am…" The man opened his eyes to reveal hazel colored eyes. The man looked around the room for a moment before his eyes rested on Ahri.

"I… Uh… This isn't…" The man said nervously. He was wearing a ocean blue sweatshirt, faded blue jeans, and what looked to be shoes popular in Piltover. The man slowly got up and shifted his eyes nervously. Ahri just stared back with wide eyes. "Sorry… You know… About the door…" Ahri just stared. "I'mna go." The man said running through the now empty doorframe.

"Wait!" Ahri called. The man seemed not hear her. She used her unique ability to dash after the man. She grabbed the man by the collar and threw him to the ground effortlessly. Had she really gotten that strong since her training in the Fields of Justice?

The man landed with a thud and a groan. "Please… Don't kill me." The man managed to say between coughs for air. The man remained on the ground staring terrified at Ahri.

"Are you okay?" Ahri asked softly.

"Huh?" The man asked. He was in a confused state, Ahri could tell just by looking at the man.

"I asked if you were okay. I didn't realize I was so strong." Ahri laughed nervously. To the man the girl's voice was like a silk blanket, soft and inviting. There was a mysterious aura around the girl. The man had now realized he was talking to _the _Ahri. Her nine tails flowed in the wind and her ears were pointed in interest.

"Oh…. Shit." The man uttered to himself. The man flipped himself to his feet now on high alert. "I know you past Ahri." Ahri took a step back and raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh do you?" She asked playfully. "Then you know I regret it as well." She added. "You don't have to fear me and another thing, who are you?" Ahri asked this time almost as if it was a demand.

"Not from here. That's for sure." The man commented.

Ahri let out a long sigh. "Okay then. Who are you?" She asked this time still a little frustrated at his pervious answer. The man took back a second and pondered the question. Did he really not know his own name?

"Uh…. Well… Ya' see…." The man stopped nervously scratching his head and put his arms down to his side. "I have no clue who the hell I am. But, I know a lot about this world." There was a pause. Ahri was certainly not pleased with the answer she got. "One thing is for sure. I'm glad I found you before I found anything else, mainly FiddleSticks."

Ahri laughed. "You would have still been better running into someone like Jace or Garen. Hell, even Lux. She seems to like helping people in need." The man smiled back.

"I actually would prefer running into you. However, I wish it was under better circumstances. Ya' know with the uhh… Door being blown off its hinges." The man admitted rubbing his hand through his curly black hair awkwardly.

"Yeah. I wish that had been a bit more subtle, announcing your presence and all. Speaking of… I just had a thought." Ahri pointed out. A second passed. "Wait… Prefer me?" She asked confused.

"Not like that! I know what dirty thoughts you have. You're just _preferable _to anyone else in this world. However, maybe if I would have ran into Caitlyn, Vi, or Teemo… What ever. My point is I found you and I'm off to a great start."

"Does that mean you know your goal?" Ahri asked confused yet again. He knows his goal but not his name? How odd.

"Nope. All I know is the history of this world, and who to trust. My goal is not getting myself killed." The man admitted. "However, I would like to hear the theory you came up with."

"You're a summoner." Ahri said happily. "You summoned yourself to this world from your own." Ahri explained.

"That could be very possible… Given… This." The man gestured to his current clothing.

"Well… Whatever the reason you're here. I guess I could offer you a place to stay." Ahri offered. She knew that it might be more of a hassle than what she wants, but she may as well be kind to the stranger.

"As long as you don't mind the burden. Otherwise I could seek out Teemo. Maybe another champion." The man admitted. "I realize that it would be rather hard to put up with someone you just met. And it will probably be costly."

Ahri let out a sigh. "Just come in. We have some things to talk about. Also, I want you to fix the door." Ahri added.

"Got it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"So, where exactly are we?" The man that randomly appeared earlier in the day still remains under watch from Ahri.

"We're far enough south of Piltover, you know what that is right?" Ahri asked making sure of her explanation. The man nodded and stared on with his gleaming hazel eyes (which were now a light shade of blue), Ahri found the man's eyes to be some what hypnotizing. "We're far enough south of Piltover no one comes here, but close enough they have jurisdiction here. It was Caitlyn herself who gave me this small house to stay." Ahri added, again finding herself staring into the eyes of the man.

"Alright… So… In relativity, where are we to the shadow isles? Because if I can get a good idea of which direction to avoid I can keep my wits about me." The man asked. He wanted to make sure if he couldn't die in this world and come back, he would at least be safe.

"That's very far to the east. Almost five hundred miles between there and here. You wont have to worry about anything coming from that direction. Plus, you've got me, I can fight some monsters off if it comes to that." Ahri added with a wink.

"What makes you so sure I'll stay here?" The man asked.

"Because if not, I could easily kill you. You know that right?" Ahri asked rhetorically.

"You're a sharp one." The man admitted. "Wait…" The man's head shot up as he spoke eyes widening.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Ahri suddenly felt worry for the summoner, an odd feeling she hadn't really felt to anyone before.

"I… Uhh… My name… Is… Uh… Marcus? No... Uh… Mark! Yeah! My name is Mark!" "Mark" exclaimed.

"Mark huh? An odd name, but its nice to meet you regardless." Ahri responded somewhat happily. She now had a name to call the (begrudgingly handsome) summoner. Ahri found herself with an odd sense of pride in the summoner. Like there was more of a bond there than she thought. "So… Do you remember anything else?" Ahri asked, now strangely intrigued with Mark.

"Er… No.. Yes! But… No… I'm… Approximately…. Nineteen years old… And uh… I'm… Irish? No… German… No… I'm both!" Mark suddenly clutched his head with his hands, (short) nails digging into his skull.

"Mark! Are you okay? What's going on? What's an Irish? What's a German?" Ahri started frantically asking questions; her curiosity about magic went further than she had intended it too.

Mark, inside the house fell in a sitting up position and started slowly moving into a corner, the pain refused to subside. There was a large ringing in his mind. The ringing was caused from the large blast that had sent him here. He was a scientist… Or was he just a summoner? Either way in a short vision he could see a white room with various monitors and wires running everywhere.

Ahri ran over and put an arm on Mark's shoulder. Mark looked back at her with empty eyes, eyes that just showed pain. His eyes started to darken back to a brown and yellow mixture for a color. "Mark. Are... Are you okay?" Ahri asked. Mark shook his head furiously. Ahri quickly scanned the house for a medicine she had been studying. It was a healing potion from the War Institute. It could heal bullet wounds, sword cuts, explosive injuries, and just about anything imaginable.

Ahri quickly returned back to Mark who was now slightly shaking. She lifted his head, uncorked the bottle and let the liquid run down his throat. Mark began to cough up the liquid, his body rejecting the fluid. After sputtering up some of the potion, a shiny green aura danced around his body. His body became more responsive as the usual spark in his eyes returned and he lessened the grip on his skull. There were two small streams of blood running down from his head to his cheeks, but the wounds closed quickly with the help of the potion.

Mark began looking around if he had just found himself in a new environment. "Ahri…" Mark said shakily. "Ahri… I…" Mark was utterly dumbfounded. "T-Thank you… So… So… Much." Mark spoke in gaps, almost like he was crying. In fact a slight tear fell from his right eyes, just enough to wet the small line it traveled upon. "I thought… I was… Going to… To…" Mark failed to finish his sentence and instead was brought into a warm comfortable embrace given by Ahri.

"Its fine… It's okay now. You're safe now. I'm just glad I had that potion." Ahri said to the man, whose face was now resting slightly above her breasts. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thank you… I can't say or do anything that will repay you for any of this… I've been nothing but a burden since I first appeared." Mark broke from the embrace and put his hands on Ahri shoulders, now sitting on his knees. "I understand if you'd prefer I leave. I think I can make it to Piltover on my own." Mark said sadly. He wanted nothing more than to stay in the warm embrace that Ahri provided. She even made him feel safe and secure. Not even anyone in his old world offered this feeling to him, or so he knew.

Ahri looked into the man's eyes for some sort of answer. Silence fell on the two for what felt like an eternity. Ahri finally spoke up. "Don't be ridiculous. You wouldn't be able to survive. Jarvan would suspect you a terrorist and have you jailed. Just… Just… Stay with me." Ahri sounded slightly distressed. She didn't want the man she had just met (and admittedly is attracted to) to leaver her. Not just yet.

"I… I just don't want to be a burden. I don't want you to suffer because of my stupid mistakes. I don't want you to worry about me; I'm just a dumb summoner. I have no right to be here intruding on you. I just know I'll do something to hurt you… I don't want that." Mark replied.

Ahri let out a long sigh. "Mark…. Listen… If you go out there… You'll die for real. That potion I gave you will go to waste. I'll lose a new friend I made and you'll lose all the work you put in to getting here. You aren't the only one who is curious on how you got here. I.. I want to know you're safe. I want to know that you'll be here. I… For some _damn _reason want you to stay with me… Even if the times get hard. I cant explain my feelings that I feel toward you, but they seem _very _important. So I can't just let you go. Listen… We'll find a way. You and me. We'll find a way through the darkness. Who ever we need to contact, we will."

Mark looked at Ahri in utter awe. A person (a fox girl in fact) would go so far as to risk her life to have Mark by her side… Its complete blasphemy! "You… You would go that far?" Mark asked still in shock.

Ahri nodded her head. "Yes. Yes I would." She confirmed. "In fact I would fight the entire world for you if that's what it came to. But… I can't do it alone. We need allies."

"Braum." Mark said flatly.

"The heart of the Freljord?" Ahri asked confused. "Why would _he _help us?"

"He's a kind soul Ahri. He fights with honor and holds no grudges. If we can trust someone, its him and if we have him, Ashe is soon to follow. Then, hopefully Piltover's warriors, Vi, Caitlyn, Jarvan, Garen and Lux. They seem to have a "we-are-the-good-guys" vibe to them."

"Good luck with Jarvan. He's so stubborn, I have no clue where to start." Ahri said rolling her eyes with an annoyed grunt.

"Alright… We need to travel north. We need to reach what ever province to find Braum and Ashe."

"Freljord." Ahri chimed in.

"Right. Should we leave right away?" Mark asked looking to Ahri for advice. She let out a short sigh of content then looked back at him with a fire burning in her eyes.

"Let me pack a few things, then we will make way to Rakelstake. This is where Ashe resides. But we need to pack well, many ice storm haunt Freljord."

Mark nodded a few times then a thought occurred to him. "I have no extra clothes…" He admitted somewhat embarrassed.

"I believe that should be fine… We just need to get into Piltover, with Caitlyn's help of course." Ahri chimed in. "In the mean time…" Ahri released her nine tails from its grouping. "You can use my tails for warmth. Hopefully it wont be too uncomfortable."

Mark gently reached his hand out before retracting it. "May I?" He asked giving a gesture to her tails.

Ahri giggled and responded, "Yes. Go ahead."

Mark ran his hand along one of the nine tails, closest to him. It was a very, _very _soft fur. Mark could hardly believe how calming her tails felt then suddenly realized a sound coming from somewhere. It was… A moan? As Mark kept stroking the tails the moan became louder. Ahri was actually enjoying herself, yet trying to stay as quiet as possible, however with her high pitched, almost whisper moan, it was hard _not _to notice. The tail Mark had was stroking flicked away.

"Okay, enough of that. Let's move on." Ahri said a small blush dusting her cheeks. Ahri walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a dagger, it looked like it had some use to it, but still seemed _very _sharp. "While it's not an amazingly rare item, it does its job. You should also feel a bit lighter on your feet when using it. Also, take this; it'll keep you a bit warmer." She said throwing a purple cloak to him. "It a cloak of agility, it should keep you warm and quick. As for me, I've got what I need." She said in a non-descriptive way.

Ahri walked over to the "some-what-repaired" door and opened it slowly, making sure it could still lock and serve its basic purpose, which it did. "Let's go. We don't have time to waste. Oh and… I was thinking… There was a few more I would like to seek out." Ahri added.

"Who would this be?" Mark asked with his head tilted slightly.

"Teemo, Himerdinger, and Ryze. If we want magical knowledge, Ryze has it. Himerdinger is a technological genius and Teemo… Well Teemo is Teemo."

"Sounds like a plan… I just hope it works." Mark added.

"We'll see."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_**A/N: I MISSED MONDAY…. FUUUUUUUUU…. Well, here we go. Tying up more loose ends I gave you. Also, check out the LoL wiki for maps if you haven't seen them! Pretty cool stuff.**_

Ahri and Mark set out to find the place they so desperately seek. The two have not seen a single person along their path, not even a wandering merchant (which is more common than first believed, selling to hunters, these merchants make their living; its fair to say they don't just _scrape by_.).

"Ahri." Mark speaks up a little distance behind the nine-tailed girl.

"Yes?" She responds softly.

"We're in Demacia correct?" Mark asked. Being thrust into this world has made him forgetful of his surroundings.

"No. In fact, this if _anything _is Noxus territory. To the direct north of Piltover lays a great forest taking up much of the land. We will have to cross the Ironspike mountain range to get to Freljord. We are relatively close to the sea, so if you'll notice a slight amount of humidity in the air, that's why. I just hope we don't encounter any unwanted attention out here, we aren't in the safest of spots."

The statements Ahri had just made staggered Mark. "Wh-what? Why… What?" Mark couldn't find the words he wanted to use.

"Just stay behind me and you'll be fine. I have already contacted Caitlyn and Vi. Hopefully Jinx wont make an appearance. But who knows with that psychopath, even I know that she is too extreme for her own good." Ahri said knowingly.

"You fight for honor don't you?" Mark asked. Ahri stopped and pondered on it for a moment before turning to Mark with her right index finger still on her bottom lip.

"Who knows why I fight? Maybe its to live, maybe its to realize just who I am… To learn, to love… Maybe to even find someone who will take me in… I don't know. All I know is I have a mission now. Protect you."

"Ahri… Like I said if I'm a burden…"

"Mark. Shut up. I'm tired of hearing that same line over and over again! If you would listen you would know that I care about you!" Realizing the statement that she had just made Ahri quickly tried to close her mouth with her hands, alas it was to no avail, she had already uttered the words that she had dreaded would come out prematurely. Mark on the other hand was taken a back. He took a step back and looked at Ahri whose eyes were still wide open with shock.

"You… Care?" Mark questioned as if making sure he heard the girl right. Nervously Ahri looked around. Her face was now a deep shade of red, embarrassment flooding out of every pore.

"I… I-I more than care. Its something that I'm not too sure of… I haven't ever… Felt this way and I…" Metallic clanking cut off Ahri's words. Her ears shot up quickly. "Mark hide."

"What I don't…"

"No time to explain. Hide, now." Ahri repeated, commandingly this time, her mind was made up. She would have to fight off these metallic beasts. No one could know the existence of Mark. Not yet.

Meanwhile as Ahri prepared herself for an oncoming fight, Mark concealed himself in bushes near by clutching his dagger and hoping his cloak would serve him well. The clanking only got louder and louder. As Mark lay in silence, one thought kept running through his mind: If only I could have Rengar's invisibility, or Talon's invisibility. I would be able to help.

Before Mark could even notice, his limbs started to glow a dark tint of neon red. He was becoming invisible, just as Rengar could… Did he really have the powers he thought he did? Griping his dagger and preparing his newly found skills he got up from the brush and moved to Ahri. Ahri sensing someone behind her she quickly turned around to face the person.

"Ahri." Mark whispered. "I have power… I can use powers. I can help you. Please allow me to do so." Mark asked in a continued whisper.

"How do I know it's actually you and not a shape shifter?" Ahri asked quickly, the metallic clanking in her ears becoming more fierce. Mark quickly decloaked showing his entire figure, clothes and all. She quickly nodded. "Can you do it?" She asked.

"We're about to find out." He said cloaking himself once again. Mark sprinted forwards at the first approaching machine, its tribal mask looking face scanning the area around it; it was severally unready for a fight. Mark lunged at the first machine jumping higher than he expected he could, plunging the dagger down into the machine's face, breaking many circuits and cutting several wires, disabling the machine. Mark was now uncloaked, the entire troop of machines could see him, until he cloaked himself again and hid into the shrubbery nearby.

A blue orb came flying from what appeared to be nowhere, hitting three of the machines disabling them instantly and throwing them rampant into some bushes close by. Ahri came lunging through the brush onto the dirt path that aligned itself to Piltover; it was the fastest route there, but the most dangerous. The teams of robots that were sent for rescue would kill Mark if they ever saw him.

There were three more machines, however, their controlled had pulled them away, for they were retreating down the dirt path. Ahri tried sprinting after them with Mark close behind. Mark knew she couldn't catch the machines. Suddenly as if it was magic, a rush of tingling power rushed through his right arm as it outstretched. Mark closed his eyes and pointed his face down, only to open them with force, a single word burning in his vision while looking at Ahri: FLASH.

Ahri yelped in surprise as she felt herself fly through the air as if she were a bolt of lighting appearing in front of the bots. She then realized this was no new feeling. She stood straight up and smiled. "They're mine now." She said with confidence and sent another blue orb into the remaining bots, shattering all three of them in one false sweep.

Mark finally caught up, severely out of breath and panting. "Ah… Good… You… Got 'em." Mark said between gasps for air. "God, I'm out of shape." He said bending over and placing his hands on his bent knees still fighting for air.

"You _are _a summoner." Ahri commented in shock, still dumbfounded at the Flash power she was imbued with.

"At this point… I better be."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

"So…." Mark began. "What the hell were those?" He asked finally after catching his breath. The situation was dire at this point, the route was dangerous and now robots of some sort were tracking them down.

"Piltover search and rescue bots. I would guess they were sent to find me and escort me… Listen… It's not going to be easy. I want you to pull the hood up on your cloak as we enter the city. Make zero eye contact with anyone around you and stay calm. We have to get you to Freljord safely. Now… If I could just convince Vi and Caitlyn to help us… That would be a big help." Ahri admitted.

"Alright… Sounds like a good enough plan. But how are you going to convince Vi and Caitlyn?" Mark asked his curiosity peaked.

"I don't know… Do you think I could charm them?" Ahri asked legitimately pondering the thought.

"Isn't that power abuse?" Mark asked with a grin.

"Only slightly." Ahri admitted using her thumb and index finger to give a goofy visual representation of her meaning of "slightly". Mark laughed, something that he hasn't done for a very long time. Weather he knew it or not, his past was filled with darkness. No smiles to be had, no laughing to be heard. He was quiet, almost mute. He rarely spoke; his life didn't have a place for his voice, always letting someone else speak.

Ahri cracked an amused grin; she liked the man's laugh. It was quiet, smooth and easy on the ears. Ahri was attracted to all of the things about the man, his eyes, his laugh, and his naturally curling hair. It all made too much sense for Ahri.

Unknown to her Ahri had stopped walking and Mark had gotten a slight bit ahead. "Ahri?" Mark called. Ahri snapped to reality and jogged to catch back up.

"Sorry. Lost myself for a second." Ahri admitted.

"It's alright. Just don't do that too often okay?" Mark asked with a friendly grin. Ahri nodded her head in agreement.

The two walked for a long while, still more than a day away from Piltover, the sun started to set once again, the air slowly started to lose heat. Ahri and Mark set up camp in a remote area of the woods, Mark worked on building a fire while Ahri searched for food. Shortly after Mark had constructed the fire Ahri returned with a string of fish tied together by a rope.

"Wow Ahri!" Mark said in awe. "I never knew you could hunt."

Ahri smiled. "I'm full of surprises, you just gotta find them all." Ahri winked.

"Well… I have a feeling we'll be together a pretty long time." Mark admitted. "I still have no clue how I got here and… I really don't think I want to go back… Hell… I can hardly remember why we set out on this quest… I mean… Think about it. The chips would fall into place eventually wouldn't it?" Mark admitted.

"No." Ahri said flatly. "Because one reason: I would never, _ever _let you near the Institute of War. There is no way in _hell _I would allow you anywhere near it." Ahri said defiantly.

Silence filled the air; the crackling of the fire taking place of the words. Ahri looked at Mark and then to the fire where the fish was currently was cooking. "You'll be cold tonight." Ahri pointed out quietly.

"I'm ready for that." Mark admitted. "The fire should keep me warm enough. Just keep yourself warm, okay?"

Ahri just looked at Mark. "I…" Ahri tired to get her words out, but couldn't quite figure them out just right. "I… I-I can't let you… Just sleep on the cold ground! You don't even have the proper clothes! I mean, the fire is nice but… I mean it could rain!"

Mark remained quiet staring at the girl. "You… were serious about me sleeping in your tails… weren't you?"

"Well… I… I uh… I… At first… it was a joke… I mean… I didn't think… You would… Ahhh… Accept it?" Ahri admitted. She was nervous and could feel her face heating up, luckily for the darkness Mark couldn't see her face as red as it was.

Mark reached for one of the fish impaled on a stick roasting on the fire. "They're probably ready. We both need to eat. We'll need the energy, tomorrow we march to Piltover." He said half enthusiastically. Ahri awkwardly shuffled around to Mark's side of the fire and sat by him. "Er… Ahri?" Mark questioned. The girl had been acting strange ever since yesterday. Ahri got even closer to Mark. "Ahri?" Mark asked again… Still no response. Ahri leaned her head on Mark's shoulder. "Okay." Mark said slightly picking Ahri up by the shoulders and putting her an inch away from him. The girl yelped in surprise when Mark made his move. "What are you doing?" Mark asked staring Ahri in the eyes.

"I… Well… I always… You know wanted to… rest my head on someone's shoulder?"

"Why did that sound like a question?"

"I like you." Ahri said quietly, just out of Mark's audible range.

"What was that?" Mark asked.

"I like the fire you built. Nice an warm." Mark looked Ahri in the eyes almost staring her down.

"Bull shit. The sentence was shorter than that."

"N-No it wasn't. You just heard it wrong." Ahri tried to play it off, failing in her attempts but Mark seemed to let her off.

"Maybe I did. What ever." Mark said before biting into his fish, the fish made a crunch from the charring it got. The two dug into their meals. Making sure to save some, adding sodium to it to keep it from going bad and sealing it in leaves (which were boiled by water that was set aside for that sole purpose).

"Well… Its time to go to sleep I suppose." Mark said looking to Ahri with tired eyes, barely keeping himself awake. Ahri nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. I suppose it is." Ahri looked around the ground for a comfortable place for her and her plus one to sleep. She finally found a suitable spot and gestured for Mark to sit down. He did as he was gestured and took a seat on the ground. Ahri lowered the man lightly to the ground and then spread her tails into the nine counter parts and wrapping them around Mark like a blanket. Ahri laid her head down on Mark's chest. With a sigh of content she started to close her eyes

For once, Ahri was actually happy with her decisions. She was truly happy just sleeping near the summoner. She was going to make sure she kept the summoner near at all times. She never wanted to leave his warm embrace. She now realized something direly important: She had fallen head over heels in love with this man. It made no sense to her why or why she needed love, but it was now there was no going back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mark woke up confused. There were long stands of fur surrounding him, almost as if a bed made out of an animal's fur. He had never felt this sort of feeling before. It was oddly inviting however. Then, another thing struck him, his chest was unusually warm. Finally, reality struck him; he was in the middle of a forest on his way to Piltover with a certain nine tailed fox girl.

As Mark started becoming more and more aware, his body started to move to get up, but was suddenly shot with a chill down his spine; reacting to Ahri stirring in her sleep.

Ahri's tails started suddenly becoming full of life, one flicking, then two, then three and so forth. She raised her head groggily. "Huh?" She asked in her half asleep daze. She looked at Mark, then her tails, then back to Mark. She simply shrugged and laid her head back down on Marks chest.

"Ahri."

Ahri groaned. "Five more minuets."

"Ahri."

"What?" Ahri questioned started to get slightly annoyed. Ahri looked up and noticed there was just more than Mark in the area. She saw a small figure, furry but with combat gear on… and the signature hat. She jumped up in protest with a magic ball already starting to form.

"Whoa! Hey! I'm not here to fight!" Teemo said worriedly. Ahri looked at the Yordle questioning his placement.

"Why are you here?" Ahri asked, well more commanded Teemo to tell her why he was here.

"I'm on a mission; to investigate the explosion that happened near your home not too long ago." Teemo looked at Mark. "And who… is this?" Teemo said confused. "Its just that… I've never met someone you haven't… you know… killed." Teemo said to clear up the confusion.

"The name's Mark, Captain." Mark nodded towards the Yordle.

"Captain…. How do you know my rank? I've never seen you, nor know you." Teemo protested.

"He's…. Different." Ahri chimed in somewhat settled down from being startled. "And… Come to think of it, it's a good thing you're here." Ahri said thoughtfully.

"Still… What… or rather, who is he?" Teemo questioned again wanting an answer.

"I'll give you the short answer, he is not from Runeterra, but knows a lot about it, and we are building a small militia to find out how he got here." Ahri stated.

"Militia? Is there something I need to know about?" Teemo asked looking at Mark.

"What ever the cost, I cannot run into anyone for Noxus. No doubt they would kill me or torture me to find out what I know. Listen Teemo, here is the thing. I know so much about this land… Even the one they call "Bard". But for now, I have to get to Freljord."

"Well, you wont make it long with those clothes." Teemo pointed out.

"That's why were headed to Piltover. We're also seeking to recruit Vi and Caitlyn." Ahri pointed out. Ahri looked back at Teemo. "So. Will you join us?" She asked having some hope he would actually join.

"This… sounds crazy." Teemo pointed out. "I mean… How do I know _you _don't work for Noxus? Hum? I mean, for all I know, you could be trying to use him to take down Freljord and her citizens." Teemo pointed out. As a survivalist, he could never be too careful when it comes to dealing with other people.

"We can trust her Teemo." Mark pointed out. "She has gotten me this far, we need to keep going; With or without you." Mark started to push his limits and see if he couldn't rush Teemo into an agreement.

"On one agreement." Teemo stated.

"What?" Mark and Ahri said in unison.

"I get to carry out any addition missions I acquire along the way." Teemo said plainly.

"As long as it doesn't harm Mark, then fine." Ahri shot back.

"Fine by me." Teemo agreed. The three of them were now a team, taking on the world of Runeterra. However, there were strange things afoot. Little did the trio know, a hawk stood witness to their entire conversation. The hawk flew from its branch and took flight to the south east, going back to report its findings to a certain Demacian champion known for her work with birds of prey.

"So. We head out now, since Teemo knew what happened, with the explosion and all, more people will investigate." Mark said. "We need to cover a large amount of ground in a short time. Teemo, do any of your maps have a shortcut to Piltover?" Mark asked quickly.

"Okay. First off, who made you leader, and second no, its just a straight shot there." Teemo replied, some what angered that the man he barely knew and was _escorting _was taking command.

"He's a summoner Teemo." Ahri said looking at him and the pulling Mark into a hug. "And I trust him." Ahri said with confidence. A slight blush dusted Mark's face at the sudden movement.

"How do I know this is for sure?" Teemo asked.

"Mark, show him." Ahri said. Mark nodded.

"Ordinarily, summoners can only use summoner spells, however; here I can use normal abilities as well, and the one I am most familiar with is Rengar's invisibility. I will demonstrate." Mark took a deep breath and extended his arm out with his eyes closed in focus. Small beams of red started to trace his body, becoming completely translucent. Mark moved around to behind Teemo and uncloaked. "See?" Mark asked.

Teemo sighed. "Alright. You take the lead, sir."

"Good to have you Teemo." Mark replied. Ahri gave a proud smile and nodded at Teemo.

"Lets get going." Ahri stated rather loudly. "If we hurry, we can make it by night fall." Ahri looked to Teemo as they started to walk. "Teemo, if you would." Ahri guested to the path before them.

"Right. I'll scout ahead." Teemo said. Before Mark could even blink, the swift scout had dashed into the brushes near by and was already on the look out for dangers.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Ahri?" Mark asked slightly concerned.

"He's always within ear shot. If you speak at a normal level, he can hear you perfectly. Don't worry about him, he can defend himself." Ahri said assuring Mark. "Besides, its Teemo we're talking about." She joked.

"Okay… If you're sure." Mark said somewhat shakily.

"You alright?" Ahri asked.

"Yeah. I'm good. We just gotta keep moving." Mark reassured. '_The quicker we get to Piltover, the faster I can find medicine for this._' Mark thought to himself reminding him of the giant cut on his chest. One of the automatons had gotten lucky with a hit and winged him.

Teemo shot through the brush back to his two comrades. "Area clear." He called.

"Good work Teemo. Let's just get there safe." Mark replied to Teemo's call. '_I wonder how much time I have until my body starts shutting down from the wound? In this world my body reacts differently to pain. I would assume the same time, except I wouldn't feel it. We need to move._'


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_**A/N: Don't know why this suddenly got popular, but hell. I might as well release something with my (vastly) improved writing.**_

The blood was starting to seep through my shirt. I could feel the wound trying to close on itself as the blood began to dry and harden… the blood refused to cease. Traveling with two "animals" I wonder how they haven't noticed yet.

I know that the nine-tailed fox can sense emotion… At least what I know from lore in my world… Or do I know that? Was it all made up? Nevertheless, the pain intensified the more I walked but I had to keep a passive face.

"Teemo, how much further?" I ask sounding mildly desperate.

"Not too far by the looks of it." He pointed towards a great spiral in the sky, one of the larger Piltover towers.

"Ah… that's good then." I needed immediate aid… this story was going to end poorly if I didn't move fast enough yet if I move too fast I'll die of blood loss. It's a game of time and it looks like in both ways I lose.

"You alright Mark?" Ahri asked, her ears seeming to fall to her head. She noticed.

"Ah, yeah. I'm fine." My vision began to blur. I could still make out shapes… but colors began to blend together in a mass of sickening color. My surroundings became a swirling mess.

I reached a hand out to Ahri… but it didn't connect. I was so close to her yet I couldn't find her. I felt my feet fall from under me as the only sound that could come from my throat was a gasp of pain as I hit the floor. The world still spinning I felt what I thought was vomit coming up from my stomach and laid helplessly as my vision went to black and I could no longer feel anything.

After I had lost sight I felt nothing… nothing other than cold. This new plane of existence was weird for me. I had never felt anything so painful yet freeing at the same time. Never in my life had I thought I would be brought into the world of Runeterra. Never would I have ever imagined I would meet the Nine-Tailed Fox herself.

Life was better here… sadly… I feel like this is the end. How could I survive after as long as I left this wound untreated? Well… It was a very good run. I still wish I would have done more… wish I would have remembered more.

As I closed my eyes again, something was tugging at my consciousness. Something bright… and warm. It felt incredibly nice… a sort of shelter from the cold that had surrounded me. First, it was my face, then slowly, the warmth spread throughout my entire body.

My back became overly warm, almost hot, albeit not enough to make me panic. It was a comforting hot, like laying in the sun for just a second too long. It feels nice, but might be bad later. I felt paralyzed. My entire body refused to move no matter any attempt I made.

Where…. Am I?


	7. Reasons and regrets

Hey... You out there in cyberspace... You're probably wondering why I take so long to write things... To be honest, it's kind of hard at the moment with classes and everything... But, uh, more importantly... My mind is not in a good place... It hasn't been for the year plus I've been gone.

tl;dr : Depression hurts... It hurts a lot. So writing something may take much longer than it should.

so, uh, sorry... About everything... I'll try to fix this... Some days are better than others... Kind of like today.

I'm not okay.

I really am sorry.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**A/N: I want to thank you all. You've been waiting and supportive… I could never have asked for help… but you all gave it anyway. In these dark days seeing a new email and reading messages you've left really helped. I do have to admit it's only gotten worse, but I'm trying. I really want to thank you all by doing something special. I was thinking a Q/A session where you can ask me anything, it doesn't have to be story related. Not sure when or how, but I'll announce it in the next chapter… which will hopefully take less than a month to bring out. For now, please enjoy.  
-**_

The rhythmic beeping of a heart-rate monitor filled the air. Nothing but silence fell on the oblique room. While Piltover was perhaps the greatest city in terms of _checked _scientific progress, the medical units severely lacked in the city. Mark lay unconscious on the long white medical bed in his own room surrounded by his two companions.

"I should have noticed sooner…" Ahri cursed herself under her breath. The pain and guilt she felt when Mark had collapsed on the pathway to Piltover took a large part of her self-esteem with her.

"It isn't your fault…" Teemo said reassuringly. "He didn't say anything and that was his mistake… He should of… Maybe then we could have moved him faster… I could have found medical plants to help." Teemo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"This is all my fault." Ahri said to no one in particular, just letting out her emotions.

"No… It's not. We're all at fault here, but mostly he is." Teemo motioned to the human lying on the bed. "If he hadn't been so reckless and had given us proper information… none of this would have happened… I have to give it to him though… He's tough."

"We need to find more help… if he stays like this…" Ahri's words trailed off. Understanding the meaning of them Teemo nodded. This was indeed a dark time. Something needed to change and quickly.

A soft knock came at the door of the small hospital room. It was strange to both of it's active occupants, they had not expected visitors.

"Come in." Teemo said lightly. The door creaked open slowly to reveal the two most notable officers in Piltover. Dressed in relaxed clothing such as jeans and a t-shirt the two came in quietly and looked around the room.

"How is he?" Vi asked staring at the man on the bed, completely foreign to her.

"Getting worse… admittedly…" Ahri winced. Vi nodded and stepped closer to the bed, further examining the man.

"We brought a bit of food." Caitlyn said placing a small bag on the desk next to the long couch that the two were sitting at. She took an open seat near Ahri to try to comfort her. She knew the pain of seeing someone like this. Vi had quite the reputation for going overboard sometimes.

"You doing alright?" Caitlyn questioned in Ahri's direction.

"It's hard… Seeing this and not being able to help… It's… _really_… hard…" She replied her voiced filled with pain. The emotions weren't hard to understand and made the Sheriff's heart sink. Too see such a good friend in this kind of state, this emotional wreck, it was hard to accept.

"I think he'll make it." Vi said with optimism. "He looks tougher than the usual people who wind up in here from a gunshot wound." Vi always tried to make situations lighter, but the words often came out wrong.

Teemo hopped off of the couch and headed for the door. "I'll be back… I gotta make a few calls." Ahri nodded at him as he checked for conformation and walked out.

"You should try eating something… The travel is long and I know you didn't eat." Caitlyn knew Ahri well, and Ahri was one of those people to worry about things more than she should. Despite being the swift and cunning fox, her emotions sometimes ran rampant. Though the Sheriff couldn't blame her for something like this.

Ahri took the bag from the table hesitantly and opened it. Withdrawing the contents of the bag she claimed the small pomegranate and one of the small sandwiches in the bag. Though the food in Piltover were quite fattening, it was a rare treat for Ahri. The taste was decent and she didn't have to wait too long for meals to be prepared. Usually she would be rather happy with her meal but today was not a good occasion.

She slowly ate as the three ladies sat in complete silence save for the continuing beep of the monitor nearby. The silence was deafening, the weight of the current problem was strong enough to be felt by all members of the trio. Vi sat down next to Caitlyn holding her hand tightly, hoping this would all be okay for the fox girl.

/

"Reporting in." Teemo spoke into the small device.

"Where have you been?" The voice slightly frantic on the other end.

"Things got… interesting Trist…" Teemo sighed. "Listen, I need a favor… from you and the rest of the corps."

"Well that depends on what it is… You know you can only get so much aid. It's rough as it is here." Tristana reminded.

"I know… I know… It's just… I just need this favor. Do this and we'll call it even for that deep scouting mission in Noxus, okay?" Teemo was frustrated but could never show it to Tristana. In fact, he was pleased with his decision, but he hadn't thought this through all of the way.

A moment of silence passed the line.

"Alright… what is it?" Tristana defeated by her long time friend and recent romantic interest, though she'd never admit it to him.

"I need you to go to Ionia and get a few people…"

"You're joking right? I mean, you're actually joking… Right?" Tristana was not excited to go back to Ionia so quickly after the last peacekeeping mission. After a moment of silence again she spoke back up.

"Ugh… Fine… Who do you need?"

"First of all, and most importantly, I need Soraka… She's absolutely vital to this." A groan came from Tristana. "Then I want Yi to come with her… I could use him here as well. He's a wise man who can… Anyway, I just need these two here, alright?"

"You do realize we're going to be chased by Warwick the entire way right?"

"That's why I'm asking you and not anyone else from command to do this. They couldn't handle it."

"Ugh, you're lucky I like you… I mean… as a friend."

"Of course. But this is very very urgent. Go to Piltover when you collect those two. I'll tell you the rest of the story… rather… it will be pretty self explanatory."


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_**A/N: So, I've been playing around with how I want to do the Q/A, and I decided Twitch would be the best place to do it. However, I would probably take the questions from the here and on Twitter. I'll announce the Q/A date on Twitter. OFC_Kuro_Demon P.S. It'll probably be somewhere between 9/16 – 9/20.**_

The room was dark except for the dim lights of medical equipment around the room. Ahri slept restlessly on a couch near the bed, her mind fighting her every step of the way. So much difficulty swept into her life so quickly she wondered how to deal with it all. It left her speechless when it comes to talking to others. Teemo had left earlier saying he had more work to do in the forest. As much as Ahri sometimes resented the Yordle, she wanted at least someone to be here with her… but she would stay by Mark's side even if it meant her death.

There would sometimes be a flicker of hope for Ahri as a finger would twitch from Mark on rare occasions, proof he was still alive. Coming back to it, some things were explained just by thinking about them. A Champion's body seemed to be a lot stronger than the bodies of people who came from Mark's world.

Despite her best efforts to keep her mind off of the man beside her, she couldn't resist to let her mind wander. It was a darkness she couldn't stave off, as she knew it existed almost everywhere in her mind. This strange man from another world had stolen her heart and mind, quickly becoming something to fight for.

Ahri sat up in her half-awake state to only see Mark still in comatose. She hated this, she didn't know if or when he would come out of this state. She stood up to head to the small, attached bathroom. Stumbling through the darkness she found the door and pressed it in lightly. If it was her tiredness, she could have sworn she heard the distant sound of chimes. Dismissing the sounds, she closed the door to the bathroom.

/

Tristana put her head in her palm after seeing the members of her search and escort mission.

"Remind me, why did I bring you along?" She said with a mock anger mixed with disappointment.

"Ah, come on, it'll be a blast!" The mismatched yordle said fixing his cracked goggles to the top of his head, sporting his usual devious smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of honestly, being blasted by a rouge hexplosive landing near my feet. I like excitement, but this…"

"Oh, you know you like it. Plus, even Old Hime boy himself wanted me to test some things in the field. Really, it's your fault for wanting to do this mission."

"I hate you, Ziggs…."

"Come on, let's get going!"

The man's constant need for adventure and destroying literally everything in his path was a little much for the Brandle Gunner. How did this mad man become a part of the Brandle military? Though, Tristana did have to give it to him, he did have a rough start and accomplished something great.

After saving the council from what would have been a very ugly situation, Ziggs was given honors from the city and Himerdinger began to assist him with some of his experiments… much to his annoyance. Ziggs became an official scientist and Hexplosive Expert practically overnight.

After a while of walking, the small troop eventually fell into silence as subjects ran dry and many didn't want to talk about the mission ahead, including evading the Lycan Hunter Warwick.

"So, do you and the scout have a thing?" Ziggs said nonchalantly nudging the Gunner with his elbow, then continued walking with his hands behind his heads openly stepping without care.

"A thing?" Tristana's voice suddenly went a lot higher than it's usual tone being taken off guard by the question.

"I mean, there's no way you wouldn't now… And I mean, why would he chose you to do this? He's gotta trust you more right? Even perhaps as a lover?" Ziggs teased.

"How about I blast you all the way back to Brandle City?"

"Okay, jeez, sorry." Noticing the touchy subject, Ziggs began to smile again. He was getting his satisfaction out of this trip, even if nothing has exploded gloriously yet. Ziggs always had a slightly teasing nature even if he shied away from it when it came to him, but he always meant it in good faith. He was a friend, even if he was slightly crazy.

The walk continued in silence for a while. Even if Brandle was surrounded by forest, the city still had an industrial center just like almost every other human city. While the industrial parts of the city were not the largest like the human territories, it was still large enough to be considered a "big deal" by the council governing the city. Of course, even Brandle City was not safe from corruption, but sometimes, there was more good than evil lurking around the Yordle city.


End file.
